Goodbyes were never hard before
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: ONE SHOT After hearing of Dana's leaving in Season two... I had to write a fic on it. Just a short sad goodbye from our fave character.


A/n: NO! I was devastated when I heard Dana was leaving…. Sniff She's one of my favourite characters… but hey… why not turn misery into interesting reading for you guys? I think it's a one shot Dana/Logan… nice and soppy.

Goodbyes were never hard before.

So… I'm alone now. I didn't tell them. I couldn't tell them. Stupid I guess but… Thing is I've never stayed anywhere for long. So I should be used to leaving, right? Wrong. I can't bring myself to say goodbye. Goodbyes are too hard. So I've never said goodbye before.This is why I've never had a boyfriend. It's why I've never had friends. I can't. Because everytime I try, I pack up and leave a month later. Goodbyes are never easy when you're with friends. So I don't make friends. That way I don't have to say goodbye. I've been at PCA a whole 4 months. It's kind of long for me actually. I've met some 'interesting' (Interesting thus meaning annoying) people aswell.

Zoey. God. She's one of those girls. An all round over achiever. She's every boys sweetheart and every girls friend. She's every mothers dream. God she annoys me so. I don't like her.

Nicole! Ugh! She drives me mad! She's one of those girls too. Peppy, perky and… she's just generally awful. She's got way too much energy and she's obsessed with the opposite sex. I don't like her either.

Quinn. Okay, how to describe Quinn? Quinnsane? She's the looniest girl I've ever met. She's way too smart and has no life other than sitting in her dorm with her chemistry set. It's sad. I don't like her.

Chase… hm. What to say? I guess I don't know him that well. He's one of these boys... you know the sort. A friend but not a boyfriend. A pal but not a soulmate. (I'm talking about Zoey: Not me. One word for you GROSS! I don't like him!)

Michael: The silent one. He doesn't talk but when he does it's annoying. Usually obsessed with girls. (Hey, someone should hook him and Nicole up… shame I have this brainstorm after packing my bags) And if it's not a girl… it's his dog… Elvis. Who names their dog Elvis for god's sakes?

Logan. Don't even get me started on him. The boy drives me crazy. I hate his guts… and every other part of him too.

Where're my parents? They said ten and it's ten thirty. I'm beginning to wonder if they've forgotten me… They probably forgot they even have a daughter… then one day they'll just snap their fingers and go 'oh yeah, hey, where's that girl that used to hang around here' I kick the wall angrily. This is actually how my parents behave! Is it any wonder I turned out wrong?

"Stupid parents." I mumble. I'm not quite sure who I'm talking to. I overlook the ocean. It's somehow calming. Soothing. I take a deep breath and think. The sea air always makes me dizzy. I'll be glad to leave. It does nasty things to my hair aswell. I think I'm lying to myself. I like it here at PCA. This isn't the first time I've lied here. I lied when I said I hadn't told anyone, I told someone. Probably the worst person… but I did it by accident.

FLASHBACK

"So Dana, want a flutter on our next match."What a stupid thing to say! We're on the same team.  
"We're obviously going to win." I say. I'm alone with him in his room, waiting for Zoey. Zoey usually hangs with Chase, and Chase was due back any minute.  
"Nah, I think we're going to lose."  
"Shock horror! Logan doesn't think he's good at something."  
"Okay, if we lose, you make out with me?" This is his catchphrase or motto. He seems to be trapped in the illusion that I fancy him or something. (Then again, he thinks everyone fancies him.  
"UGH!" I'm so sick of this boy. "I'M SO GLAD I'M LEAVING TOMORROW! I WON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Okay. I shouldn't have said that….  
"Leaving?" He asks me. I can tell he's confused.  
"Forget it." I mumble. "Tomorrow I'll be gone… and you won't have to worry about who's going to win the stupid basketball match." I'm not going to allow myself to cry. I won't. It'll do me no good. I don't wait for a response. I stand up and open the door. I knock Chase and Zoey to the floor in my haste.  
END FLASHBACK.

Fat lot of good that did me. Of all the people in the world… why Logan? You ask. Well… it doesn't matter now. In minute I'll be off to a new school. Probably some catholic school with plaid dresses and the likes. You think I'm joking? I'm serious. Deathly. I've been down that road before. The girls there are more rebellious than the boys here at PCA. Shows what parents know, right.  
"What the…" I look around, greeted by the pep squad. "You were just going to go… just like that?" Nicole asks in shock. I glare at Logan.  
"So what?" I ask carelessly.  
"Why didn't you tell us!" Zoey says tearfully. Oh god she's crying… that's not happened before. "I thought we were friends!"  
"Yeah well we're not!" I snap. Friends? She might as well have said aliens. "I'm nobody's friend Zoey! I'm nobody's girlfriend! I'm nobody's… I'm just nobody okay."

"That's not true." Chase says. I shake my head and turn away looking out into the road. There's no traffic at this time on a Saturday. Just emptiness. "You're our friend whether you like it or not." I growl.  
"Shut up."  
"You weren't even going to say goodbye." Whimpers Nicole.  
"Why should I? Just so you can cry… oh boo hoo Dana's gone. Nobody cared anyway."  
"That's not true. If they didn't care they wouldn't have come after you." Logan growls back at me. I pick up a stone and throw it. It skips across the waves twice before splashing.  
I say nothing.  
"You suck at throwing rocks." Logan tells me. I raise my eyebrows.  
"So?" He grabs a stone and throws it. It splashes. "Oh and you're so much better." I drawl, realising with a shock that he made me smile.  
"I never said I was any good. I just said you suck." I don't want him to make me smile. I grab my suitcase and storm off onto the sands. I have it in my shoes now but I don't care. "It's not a crime!" He yells after me.

Chase wraps his arm around Zoey, to stop her crying. I can't believe she's crying. What a wuss. Where are my parents already? I want to leave. I lay back and think. I stare into the sun. I think I'm getting burnt. I look at my watch. It's nearly eleven.  
"Why are you leaving?" Michael asks me. I say nothing. They had to follow me didn't they? Ugh!  
"Don't you like it here?" Nicole asks looking offended.  
"Don't take it personally kid." I say icily. "It's not like I have a choice."  
"If you had a choice, would you stay?" Zoey asks me.  
"If I had a choice I would've stuck with my first school… Cahill school of the arts. I would still be best friends with Kelly Kahn and I'd still be dating Jordan Callway." I say bitterly.  
"Okay, so you've been burned. But are you really that cold?" Chase asks me. I don't answer.  
"Hey ice queen…" Logan says. "Your ride's here." I breathe a sigh of relief and stand up.

"You were supposed to pick me up like an hour ago!" I snap at my mother.  
"So-rreee." She drawls. God I hate her. She's one of those women. Preoccupied with her teenage years. She's like thirty years old and dresses like she's my age. Worse… a diva my age. She's wearing a boob tube made out of saran wrap and a skirt that looks like Barbie out grew her belt. "Honestly Danny…"  
"It's Dana!" I mutter vehemently, violently throwing my suitcase into the trunk.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Zoey asks.  
"Goodbyes are too hard." I say. I turn away. Chase grabs my wrist and pulls me back.  
"Don't leave them like this." He tells me. I roll my eyes. Nicole suddenly howls and throws her arms around me.  
"Nicole!" I say. I don't have the heart to push her away.  
"I'm gonna miss you." She cries into my shoulder. I sigh.  
"Yeah well… come on." She reluctantly lets me go. My red T shirt is absolutely soaked, and the shoulder has turned a nasty shade of maroon. I turn to Zoey.

We don't say anything. She just wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.  
"You know something Brooks, you're not so bad." I mumble. She pulls back and wipes her eyes. "Take care of yourself. Okay Dana?"  
"When has she not?" Laughs Chase. He pats me on the shoulder. I nod. Quinn hugs me too. The creepy little girl. Well… at least she's not bawling like a baby. I'm getting a little sniffley, must be hayfever. Chase rewraps his arm across Zoey's shoulder for comfort. Michael nods.  
"You'll email right?" He asks. I shrug. I doubt it. Logan is the last one. He thoroughly surprises me. He wraps his arms around me.  
"Doesn't look like I'll ever get that make out session, eh." He jokes. He notices. Damn it. Why'd I have to go and do something stupid like cry?  
"Allergies." I explain. He doesn't believe me.  
"Listen you uh…" He still hasn't let go of me. "You better call."  
"Don't hold your breath." I say. I turn and climb into my car. I wipe my eyes furiously.

"Are you crying Danny?"  
"Just shut up and drive." I growl. I don't want to say goodbye.  
"I would but your boyfriend's leaning in through my window." She laughs. I growl at her but turn around. Logan is leaning right through my window. Git.  
"I'm going to have to leave."  
"Not without saying goodbye." He tells me.  
"Like to see you make me." I say. He gives me the funniest look. He then surprises me again. He kisses me softly. It's only gentle... but it means a lot to him I guess.  
"You've ruined your make up." He then says. Boy that guy has a way of ruining the moment.  
"I don't care."  
"What do you think about long distance relationships?" He asks me. I raise my eyebrows.  
"I'll call you. now get lost." I push him out of the window. He waves.  
"Goodbye."

And that's the last thing I hear from my friends. Goodbye. Not a word I like. I guess they are my friends. The car starts and my mom drives me away. I smile to myself. I raise my hand to mylips where Logan kissed me. Okay so he's not my friend...Maybe goodbyes aren't so bad after all. I pick up my phone and text Zoey.  
'I will miss you. I've just never been good with goodbyes.' She's evidently a very fast typist. Because almost instantly I receive a new message.  
'It's only goodbye. Not the end. Coz we're always going to be friends, right?'

Right.

A/n: there ya go. A short fic about Dana's departure. (It's truye, dana's leaving and Zoey's getting a new room mate Sniffles)


End file.
